


Oliver Learns Not To Make A Bet With Chloe

by psychoroach



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Cleaning, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oliver Queen actually has fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Oliver makes a bet with Chloe and ropes Clark in to help when it bites him in the ass.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 3





	Oliver Learns Not To Make A Bet With Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, kudos!

Chloe stood at the bank of computers in the Watchtower, watching her monitors closely. Oliver and Clark went out to shut down another of Lex's 33.1 facilities, and afterward wanted to 'be out for a little while patrolling'. They both assured her she could go to bed, that they'd be fine, but she always got a funny feeling in her stomach when she thought about not watching their backs when they were 'working'. So she grabbed a cold Starbucks drink from the fridge and chugged it as she waited for them to say they were coming back. Tangela was in her Pokeball since she tended to get into things while Chloe was doing her thing, but Teddiursa sat on her desk, Torracat asleep at her feet and Tsareena wandered around helping her eye the monitors.

Speaking of the Pokemon, she let out a squeak of alarm and Chloe quickly looked over, wondering if something was wrong. An alarm had been tripped at a warehouse and after a few clicks, Chloe could see a few heat signatures inside. Probably thieves.

"Green Arrow, head's up." She said, pressing the button for her comm. "Lexington and 8th, we have a break in at an Amazon warehouse, probably some idiots looking for free products." 

"On it, Sidekick." Oliver replied. "Shouldn't be that hard, and then once we're through there, we'll head back in." 

"Don't jinx it." Clark muttered, sounding put out. 

"What? Do you really think some morons breaking into an Amazon warehouse are going to give us much trouble?" Oliver asked. 

Chloe smirked, running a hand over Teddiursa's head. "I'll make a bet with you." She said. "If they give you more trouble than you expect then you and Clark have to clean my car...the regular way." 

"Why'd I get roped into this?" Clark asked quickly.

"Deal." Oliver said, sounding smug. "And when I win, well..." He trailed off, but Chloe knew him enough that she rolled her eyes at the implication. 

"Whatever you want." She said, letting go of the comm link. She looked down at her Pokemon and smiled. "Come on, let's go change for bed. Obviously the boys have it handled." She picked up Teddiursa and Torracat slinked off behind her, while Tsareena went to sit by the window that led out to the balcony. 

A few hours later, Oliver and Clark trudged in, both looking ok, but pretty exhausted. Oliver's Decidueye flew in with them, but their other Pokemon were out of sight in their Pokeballs. 

Chloe looked up from where she was sipping warm milk to combat all the caffeine she'd had earlier and raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Did you run into trouble?" 

Clark shot Oliver a look, which the other man ignored as he went to put his bow and quiver away. "You could say that. Turns out it was six people in the warehouse, and they were trying to gather stuff to resell on the black market." 

Chloe made a face. "Only six? That doesn't seem like a problem for you two." 

"It does when two of them had assault rifles." Oliver said, walking back into the room, stripping off the top part of his suit. 

"Not to mention two of the other ones had kryptonite weapons." Clark grumbled. "I'm going to..." He muttered under his breath, but Chloe caught the words 'Perry White' and 'putting Superman's weakness in the media'. She winced in sympathy, remembering the expose that had been front page on the Daily Planet newspaper. 

"Is everything ok now?" She asked.

Clark nodded. "It's fine. Oliver managed to knock the kryptonite weapons away from the two idiots and shut them down and after that it...went better." 

Chloe got up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you two are ok." She said sincerely, before her face broke out into a wide grin. "Because you're going to need to be in tip top shape to clean my car out!" 

Both guys groaned and Chloe broke down in giggles at their expressions. 

That weekend, Clark walked out of the house on the farm and raised an eyebrow when he saw Oliver driving up in some flashy garish green car. Wartortle, Sandshrew and Nidorina walked out with him while Zebstrika was out in the pasture. He folded his arms over his chest when Oliver got out wearing his usual button up and pants that were far too tight and Golduck and Vaporeon slinked behind him while he had Marowak on his hip and Decidueye swooped around Clark, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Seriously, that's what you're wearing?" He asked. 

Oliver looked down at himself and then at Clark, who had on a bright yellow sleeveless shirt that had Smallville High Corviknights on the front in grey font with a Corviknight outline under the text , blue athletic shorts and bright red sneakers with a red ballcap on his head. "Should I be dressed like I'm going for a try out on the basketball team?" 

"Football, and no, but...you know this is going to be hard work, right?" He asked. "Dirty work. You're not exactly dressed for it." 

Oliver scoffed. "Chloe drives a bug, how hard can it be to clean that out?" 

Clark smirked. "She switched to a Yaris for her Pokémon." 

Oliver paused. "Well, still...it shouldn't be that hard." 

"Famous last words." Clark muttered, hearing Chloe make the turn down the driveway. He looked past Oliver and saw her drivng up, radio blasting Lady Gaga, still obsessed with the soundtrack to A Star Is Born even though she'd never seen the film ('it's so sad Clark! I know spoilers, I can't watch that!'). 

Getting out of the car, Chloe knocked a takeout cup out of it and bent and picked it up, tossing it back in, smirking at Clark and Oliver. "Can't forget that!" She chirped. "Hey Clark, can I use your kitchen table to do some work while you two work?" 

"Yeah, of course." Clark said. "Just keep Tangela away from..."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Chloe said. "Come on, troop." She called, her Pokémon wandering behind her like a group of kids following their teacher, Torracat giving Oliver a scornful look as she passed by. 

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked over to the car, peeking into the door Chloe left open. "Holy shit, it's like an episode of Hoarders!" 

"I tried to tell you." Clark said, walking over. "You got us into this. I know how Chloe keeps her car. She says it's out of necessity of being a reporter, but quite frankly she's just too lazy to clean it." 

"What are these sticky stains?" Oliver asked, poking at the seat a little, grimacing when it came back sticky. 

"Teddiursa." Clark said knowingly. "Her paws are always sticky and Chloe lets her ride up front." 

"Ugh. I'm so glad my Pokémon are clean." Oliver muttered and Clark smirked to himself as he watched Marowak head through the field toward Zebstrika, knowing the field was muddy and wet from the day before when it had come a hard rain. 

"Me, too." Clark took a pair of gloves out of his pocket and held them out. "Are you regretting dressing how you did?" 

"Partially." Oliver looked down at his Cole Haan's mournfully, taking the gloves from Clark, who pulled out another pair and pulled them on. "I'll be fine." 

Oliver and Clark got started, hauling all the trash out of the car, putting it into trash bags that Clark had went and grabbed once he saw how much trash there was. All in all they had four bags full of trash and Oliver was baffled at how much trash could fit in a car that really wasn't that big. 

"Now on to the rest of the interior." Clark eyed some of the stains on the mats and interior. He turned and sped away, coming back with a bucket and sponge and some cleaner. He pulled the floor mats out and laid them out, pouring the cleanser on them. "Wartortle, blast those with water, please." 

The Pokemon wandered over and did as she was asked, shooting a beam of water at the mats, making the cleanser foam up. Once she had them soaked, Clark handed her the sponge and she began scrubbing at the mats to remove the stains. 

While he was doing that, Oliver had Golduck and Decidueye removing the back mats while he and Vaporeon were working on some of the inside stains. He'd taken off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, even though he knew Clark would tease him about it. But you could say Oliver was a little prissy when it came to how he dressed, but what you could never say was that he was afraid of a little hard work. He'd already worked up a sweat from just removing the trash and he was attacking the interior leather with a single minded intensity that he used for most everything he set his mind to. 

Clark sat down with Wartortle, working on the other mat. He had to focus his strength, but even with the elbow grease, the stains were proving stubborn. "Boy, Oliver, the next time you make a bet with Chloe, leave me out of it." 

Oliver snorted loudly. "Don't worry, I've learned my lesson. If I even try to make a bet with her again, feel free to knock me out before I can get it out of my mouth." 

Clark looked over his shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm pointing out this conversation when it happens again." 

"I believe you." Oliver promised. 

Sometime later they'd gotten the interior as clean as they could, only a few faint stubborn stains left that both men had long given up on.

"You know, I'm tempted to just buy her a new car." Oliver said as they were taking a break, sipping at some water.

Clark grinned at that. "You know Chloe wouldn't let you do that." 

Oliver sighed dramatically. "Damn you two for not letting me spend money on you. What else am I supposed to do with it...donate to charity, Oliver." He said along with Clark, rolling his eyes. "I know, I know. You find me a good legit charity that uses money for more than lining people's pockets and patting themselves on the back and I'll happily donate in your name." 

"I'll do that." Clark promised. 

"I know you will." Oliver said. He looked over at the car from where they were sitting on the porch steps and made a face. "Well all we have left is washing the outside at least. Shouldn't ta...oww! What the hell?!" He looked over at Clark with a glare as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"I'm not letting you jinx us anymore." The other man said, getting up. "You say that and we'll be out here another four hours or something crazy. Let's just do it and however long it takes is however long it takes." 

"Yeah, yeah." Oliver grumbled as he stood up. 

Clark went and grabbed some cleaner for the outside, along with a couple of rags and long brushes to scrub at things. He looked at how dirty and muddy the car was and almost made a quip about Chloe going mudding, but he wasn't sure Oliver would even know what that was. 

Oliver took some of the stuff and poured the cleanser on the hood and back and sides while Clark got the top. He tossed the bottle aside and looked over at Vaporeon. "Do your thing, babe." He said, and Vaporeon sent a blast of water at the car to suds up the cleanser. Oliver heard a yelp and looked over the car at Clark, holding in a laugh when he saw that Clark was soaking wet.

"You did that on purpose." He accused.

"I did not." He scoffed, biting on his lower lip. "My bad, sorry?" 

Clark glared at him, which was hilarious. His hair was in his face and he looked like a grumpy drowned rat. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered. He stripped his shirt over his head and tossed it aside before he grabbed one of the long brushes and started scrubbing at the car.

Oliver went back to his own side, snickering softly even though he knew Clark would be able to hear him. He held his fist out to Vaporeon, who bumped it with her head. "Good job, lady." He murmured.

"I heard that, jackass." Clark called, which only served to make Oliver giggle louder. He finally got himself under control and started cleaning that side of the car.

"You know." He said. "I think this is the hardest I've ever worked on anything." 

"That doesn't surprise me." Clark teased. "Boy if I'd known you back when my dad had Miltank around and I had more to do on the farm, I could've..." 

"I would've paid someone off to do the work." Oliver said unrepentantly, laughing at himself. "That sounds like downright torture. I'd rather be back in exile on the island."

Clark snorted. "You have weird priorities about what you'd rather do." 

"I know, that's what makes me so likeable." Oliver quipped.

"Is that it?" Clark deadpanned.

Oliver blurted out a loud startled laugh. "Yeah, Clark, that's it." 

"I've been wondering what it was." He said, smirking. He yelped when a wet sponge sailed over the car and hit him square between the shoulder blades. "How'd you do that?!" 

"I never miss." Oliver said smugly. 

Clark glared and grabbed the sponge, tossing it back over the car. It wound up landing about a foot away from where Oliver was.

"And you're the superpowered one." He deadpanned. 

Clark grabbed a power washer, smirking and darted around the car, Oliver letting out a strangled yelp when he blasted him with water, which turned into Oliver and Vaporeon vs Clark and Wartortle, which ended after Marowak threw her bone at them all and Oliver was briefly afraid the Pokémon had given him a concussion. They called a truce after that, and, soaking wet, finished cleaning the car. 

Chloe came out of the house about the time that Clark and Oliver finished. She took a moment to look them over, grinning to herself (she was only human after all!) before she spoke up. "Looks great, guys!" She said. 

"And it only took us five hours." Oliver said, winking at her to show he was just kidding. 

Chloe stuck her tongue out at him. "Well even though this was a bet, I made dinner as a thank you. I hope it's ok, Clark, that I raided your kitchen." 

"You didn't have to do that, Chloe." Clark said. 

"I know, but it wasn't that hard. There was some meat leftover in the fridge that I reheated and I made some mashed potatoes and a salad. Why don't you two go clean up and we can eat?" 

"You know, Chlo, Oliver just wanted to get you a new car." Clark joked as the two men passed by her to go inside.

"Oliver!" She yelped and Clark snickered as she and Oliver started bickering playfully at each other as they disappeared inside and he let the voices trail behind him as he ducked upstairs to get first shower.


End file.
